Pooh's Adventures of The Transformers: The Movie
Pooh's Adventures of The Transformers: The Movie is the 3rd film created by Legoland1085. It first appeared on YouTube around 2009, but it was later removed. A remake version was made by BrerJake90 and appeared on Vimeo on Tuesday 1-24-2012, but it was later removed. A 2nd remake version made by Daniel Esposito will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Unicron, a space-roaming artificial planet, destroys and eats robot planet Lithone, along with its population. A few of the inhabitants attempt to flee the planet in spaceships but only one gets away. It is revealed that the evil Decepticons have gained control of the Transformers' homeworld, Cybertron at some point in the intervening twenty years since the beginning of the struggle between the robotic warriors on Earth (The exact means by which this victory was attained was never revealed). The heroic Autobots are readying themselves on two of Cybertron's moons for a strike against the Decepticons, preparing a supply shuttle for launch to Autobot City on Earth. Their transmission is intercepted by the Decepticons, who ambush the shuttle and kill its crew, consisting of Ironhide, Ratchet, Prowl, and Brawn. The Decepticons then attempt to use the ship to infiltrate Autobot City on Earth without being detected. Meanwhile, on Earth, Pooh and the gang meet Daniel Witwicky and Hot Rod who are fishing at a lake nearby Autobot City, discussing Daniel's loneliness, as his father Spike is on one of the Autobot moon bases. They pick up the shuttle's signature, and race up to Lookout Mountain to see it land, irritating the old Autobot Kup in the process. They notice its damaged exterior and spot Decepticons, upon which Hot Rod fires at the stowaways. After a brief battle pitting Hot Rod and Kup against the Decepticons Blitzwing and Shrapnel, the Decepticons begin their attack on Autobot City. The outnumbered Autobots, including Autobot City Commander Ultra Magnus, Blurr, Springer, Perceptor, and female Autobot Arcee, transform Autobot City into a battle fortress and both sides settle down for a long siege that lasts the rest of the day and all of the following night. Early in the battle, Ultra Magnus sends orders to alert Blaster to radio for assistance from their commander Optimus Prime. An attempt to thwart the transmission by Soundwave and his cassette Decepticons fails, and the next morning Optimus and the Dinobots arrive to successfully repel the Decepticon invaders, including Devastator, who is displayed here as being far more effective and brutal when compared to his depictions in the television series prior to the release of the film. Upon arriving, Optimus almost single-handedly takes down many Decepticons before confronting his arch-enemy Megatron. Optimus and Megatron engage in a memorable final battle that leaves Optimus mortally wounded, due to the untimely, though well-intentioned, intervention of Hot Rod. Optimus manages to turn the tide of battle however and defeats Megatron. Starscream takes command of the Decepticons and orders a retreat with their fallen leader and other war-wounded loaded aboard Astrotrain for transport back to Cybertron. Inside Autobot City's walls, Perceptor alerts the other Autobots that the wounds that Optimus has suffered during his battle with Megatron are fatal. The dying Optimus calls on Ultra Magnus to assume command of the Autobots and bestows him with the Autobot Matrix of Leadership, which Optimus extracts from his chest. Optimus asserts that the Matrix one day will light the Autobots' darkest hour. Then, Optimus dies. Back in space, Astrotrain's shortage of fuel prompts the Decepticons to eject the dead weight of their injured — including the protesting Megatron. This leaves the remaining Decepticons lieutenants, including Starscream, Soundwave, and the Constructicons, to bicker among themselves for leadership. Drifting aimlessly, the Decepticon castoffs encounter Unicron, who offers to give Megatron and the others new bodies on the condition that they destroy the Autobot Matrix, which, Unicron says, is the only thing that can stand in his way. Megatron reluctantly agrees, and Unicron uses his power to convert Megatron into a new form: the powerful Decepticon warrior christened "Galvatron". His damaged underlings were also reformatted into Cyclonus, Scourge, and the Sweeps. Unicron provides them with a craft on which they travel to Cybertron, where Galvatron confronts and obliterates the treacherous Starscream and takes command of the Decepticons, as his alter-ego Megatron did before him. Back on Earth, the Autobots are alerted as Unicron consumes Cybertron's two moons, along with Autobots Jazz, Bumblebee, Cliffjumper and Daniel's father Spike (who are ultimately rescued). Galvatron leads the Decepticons in another assault on Autobot City. The Autobots and Pooh and his friends board a pair of shuttles and flee toward their threatened planet of Cybertron. Hot Rod, Kup, the Dinobots, and Pooh and his friends are shot down over the planet Quintessa, while Ultra Magnus and company evade their pursuers and set down on the planet Junk for repairs. Captured by Quintessa guardsmen, Rabbit, Tigger, Piglet, Hot Rod and Kup witness the sentencing and execution of Arbulus, a native of Lithone who is then subjected to a mock trial by Quintesson executioners. Before the trial, they see Kranix, now Lithone's last survivor, who then tells them about Unicron, before he's taken away by the Quintessa guardsmen to also be fed to the Sharkticons. At the trial, Hot Rod and Kup battle the Sharkticons with determination, but luckily they are rescued by the arrival of Pooh, Eeyore, the Dinobots. Dinobot Grimlock orders the Sharkticons to attack the Quintessons, while the Autobots and the heroes escape. With help from the Dinobots' new ally, Wheelie, the group locate a ship and depart for the planet to join the other Autobots. Meanwhile, Galvatron finds and hunts down the Autobots on Junk. Ultra Magnus tries but fails to awaken the Matrix's powers, and then is destroyed by the Sweeps. Galvatron, no longer willing to serve Unicron due to being put through a form of psionic torture by Unicron on two occasions already, steals the Matrix, stating that he intends to use it to make Unicron his slave. The remaining Autobots are harassed by hostile Junkion natives, led by Wreck-Gar, until Hot Rod's party touches down to befriend them. The Junkion allies repair Ultra Magnus and volunteer a vessel to help the Autobots fight against Unicron. Back in space, Galvatron attempts to subjugate Unicron using the Matrix but is unable to unleash its power. Unicron, saying that Galvatron underestimates him, transforms into a huge planet-sized robot and attacks Cybertron. As protest against this, Galvatron opens fire on Unicron, but Unicron simply swallows him up. Decepticon defenders scramble to counter Unicron's attack, to no avail. When the Autobots reach the scene, Hot Rod crashes their ship through one of the giant's eyes and then they find themselves separated within Unicron's body. Meanwhile, Wreck-Gar and his Junkions fight back against Unicron, but Unicron crushes their ship. However they survive. The Dinobots also attack Unicron from behind, but to no avail. Inside, Pooh and his friends watch as Hot Rod fights the recently consumed Galvatron. Hot Rod secures his grip on the Matrix, and the power of The Matrix is unleashed, transforming him into Rodimus Prime. Rodimus unleashes its power to destroy Unicron from within, but not before he throws Galvatron deep into space. Rodimus leads the other Autobots out of Unicron's body before it explodes, sprawling parts of the giant across the galaxy. The Autobots, triumphant and now seeming to outnumber the Decepticons in the aftermath of Unicron's assault on the planet, reclaim Cybertron. The final scene depicts Unicron's heavily damaged head floating through space in orbit around Cybertron as a new satellite. Difference Between Legoland1085's Version and BrerJake90's Remake Version *In the original version, the opening scene with Unicron appeared first, then the play opening with Piglet saying "Me?" after Christopher Robin showed the script came second, and then the film moves to the opening credits where the opening scene left off. The remake version starts with the play opening and like in the remake version of Pooh's Adventures of Top Cat and the Beverly Hills Cats, Piglet's line "Me?" was replaced with "Transformers?" and then the film moves to the opening scene with Unicron and then the credits. *The original version first introduced Pooh and Pals at Owl's House who recieved a letter from Lithone that they need help from Pooh and Pals. Pooh and and his friends decided to go to Lithone and help the robots and Owl told them to watch out for Decepticons. The film also feature Owl asking how the adventure went for the heroes at the end and when Pooh told Owl that Optimus Prime died while saving them and the Autobots from the Decepticons, Owl told him that Optimus will return to fight evil again. These two scenes were removed in the remake because they were the same in DisneyAnimeManiac's film Pooh's Adventures of Rock-a-Doodle, but with different dialog. The remake version just introduced Pooh and his friends traveling in the heat like in most Pooh's Adventures films. *The original version had Toaster from The Brave Little Toaster films as a guest star, but he had to be cut out of the remake version since the Winnie the Pooh/Brave Little Toaster storyline was once planned to be fixed. *The original version had Pooh asking for a hug everytime in the film due to the overuse of footage from Paw and Order. The remake had that moment cut out. The same thing happen to Owl and Gopher singing the No Chance song more than once in the original version while the remake version only had them sing the song once during the climax. *The battle at Autobot City scene in the original only showed Pooh throwing his Ice Cream from Paw and Order at the Decepticons. The remake version only featured Tigger using a slingshot from To Bee or Not To Bee at Devastator and Pooh using his popgun also from To Bee or Not To Bee at the Decepticons. *Some details from the original remain the same in the remake such as Pooh asking Perceptor about Optimus Prime's conditions, Pooh and Eeyore being with the Dinobots while Piglet, Tigger, and Rabbit were with Hot Rod and Kup while they were all on Quintessa. *Both versions are NTSC versions. While the original uses only PAL bits from Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search For Christopher Robin and and NTSC bits from The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episodes and Pooh's Heffalump Movie, the remake uses both those and other NTSC and PAL bits from other Winnie the Pooh films that BrerJake90 currently uses. *While the original version was more of a Comedy with less Action-Adventure, the remake was more serious with few humor moments. Trivia *Toaster, Blanky, Radio, Kirby, and Lampy will guest star in Daniel Esposito's upcoming remake version of this film. *Eeyore, Optimus Prime, and Ironhide were voiced by Peter Cullen. *BrerJake90's remake version was an NTSC film with NTSC bits from Too Smart For Strangers With Winnie the Pooh, Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too, The Tigger Movie, The Book of Pooh: Stories From The Heart, Piglet's Big Movie, and Pooh's Heffalump Movie and PAL bits from The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search For Christopher Robin, and Winnie the Pooh: Boo to You Too. However, Daniel Esposito's upcoming remake version will also be an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Winnie the Pooh films and The Brave Little Toaster films. *Ken Sansom (the 2nd voice of Rabbit) voiced an Autobot named Hound in the first two seasons of The Transformers G1. *''The Transformers: The Movie'' had another Home Video release and was first released on DVD in 1999, the same year that Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving was released straight to video. *''The Transformers: The Movie'' had another DVD release in 2007, the same year that The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh was released on a Friendship Edtion DVD. *All versions of this film have strong profanity removed from the real film. Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Space Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Remakes Category:Legoland1085 Category:BrerJake90 Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Censored films